gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Fabrevans Team
This a peaceful community of all fans who love Sam and Quinn aka Ken and Barbie. We are not here to start any ship wars but please allow us to express our comments and love for this couple. Based on history, this page has been deleted twice by anons. Please allow us to create our army, post comments on our OTP and allow other fabrevans to feel that they belong on this glee wiki Please stop deleting this page. Again, we are not here to start any ship wars. Please if you don't like this couple, there's no reason for you to be here and deleting this page. 1-A.jpg 28bkhjk.jpg 48.jpg ImagesCAHPFGYX.jpg Always.png Asrcdfd.jpeg Collages.jpg Lucky.jpg Pictures8.jpg Quinnandsam.jpg Quam3.png ImagesCAKVPFEN.jpg Quam3.png Tumblr lh8f6056Rn1qfwv8bo1 400.gif Tumblr lhot2w3D361qg33q1.gif Tumblr lhot5wO4QW1qg33q1.gif tumblr_ljzb0sumri1qg94hko1_500.png tumblr_ljoalbLhZv1qhdmtx.gif tumblr_lk4wfqwaf91qdewr8o1_500.gif Signatures # “ тнєяє ιѕ ησтнιηg мσяє вα∂αѕѕ тнαη вєιηg уσυяѕєℓƒ ” вy:ᵈᵃʳʳᵉᶰ ᶜʳᶤˢˢ 20:57, March 8, 2011 (UTC) They're cute # Petrificus14 02:10, March 9, 2011 (UTC) They sing my favorite song. # Don‘t Dream It... Be It... # 04:06, March 10, 2011 (UTC) # Terupmoc 04:23, March 10, 2011 (UTC)Terupmoc # Kathy22 04:25, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I NEED them back! # RachBrittzGlamazonBitch♥ ~Proud Pezberry Bitch!♥~ 07:39, March 10, 2011 (UTC) # Bluemolecule 11:10, March 10, 2011 (UTC)Bluemolecule # Idobite 04:19, March 11, 2011 (UTC)idobite # FinchelFan728. Finchel and Quam!!! NO FUINN!!!! # FernandaMouta. Fabrevans ♥ # Cupcakegirl 00:41, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Finchel and Quam FOREVER<3 # Colormemine 09:54, March 14, 2011 (UTC) i adore them # Createan: i hope this works # Fabrevans4ever11 01:14, March 16, 2011 (UTC)fabrevans4ever11 i <3 Quam!! Sam&Quinn forever and ever!! # Ke$ha (We R Who We R) 14:33, March 15, 2011 (UTC) # luckyforchord Fabrevans! # Gleeks # Gleestyle xx # hrsefinatic101: Quam!!! 4EVER # QuinnSamPuckFinn: Love them <3 They are the cutest :D # SkySplitz # Valerie_Gleefan1274 : i love this couple! # Gioana10. Finchel and Quam :) Also Quick # [[User: AoiFe_OLivia|'You' WANNA be ]][[User talk: AoiFe_OLivia|'a LOSER' Like Me?!! ]]ab 4:39, April 8, 2011 (UTC) # Open Your Heart To Me Finchel Forever # mem1795 Finchel! Quam! 01:52, April 12, 2011 (UTC) # they are pretty dam cute i'd admit - gleekjonleaheathernayadianna # Queen Quinn 07:29, April 13, 2011 (UTC).Just get back together dammit! You love each other. I miss Ken & Barbie:(( <3 # Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?~ '' # Finchelfanno1 talk 11:26, April 17, 2011 (UTC) # Quinn Evans I adore Fabrevans! The cutest couple when they where together. Really missed. Oh my god! You're proposing? We've known each other for 6 weeks! Stand up, your freaking me out! 15:02, April 24, 2011 (UTC) # Finchel.Forever 12:05, April 18, 2011 (UTC) # [[User:Gleek170|'I feel pretty, Oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and ']][[User:Gleek170|'''BRIGHT!!!]] 00:47, April 24, 2011 (UTC) # FunnyFlyby They're cute. They have chemistry. And they started in an honest, realistic way. # glee314159 : best couple ever!!! sooo darn cute! # One of the major reasons I watch Glee!! :) -gleek1537 # Gleevent # Finchel is ENDGAME Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ 14:43, April 22, 2011 (UTC) # .-[[User:Leia Stone|'''''I'm Just A Small Girl Trying To Make My Way In The Universe]]I'm Leia Stone 12:46, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Is there no reason Quinn isn't the best. # Quinn and Sam cutest couple EVER!!! 10:49 April 24,2011 # IzzyBelzz-Quam are the best glee couple eva!! People & couples that don't support Quam/Fabrevans #BUFFY GURRRL WTF YOU GOT AGAINST GARDEN GNOMES?? 16:19, April 22, 2011 (UTC) #Quick #Fabson #Samtana #Samchel #Kum #Bram #LAURA My Lips Are SealedJust Like Your Legs Fan made Videos thumb|500px|left|Quinn goes back to December all the time Improving The Quam Team Page? Heads up Quam Army, we have competition! Okay so I was doing some scouting behind enemy lines (LOL, not literally) and the Fabson page is looking really good! They even have Kings, Queens, Princesses and everything! So I was thinking, maybe we could jazz up the Fabrevans/Quam page a bit. It might help to built up the army and get it out there. Any ideas guys? Maybe making a welcome sign to put on the page and editing pictures, pictures with members names in etc? Quam's faithfully, Quinn Evans Oh my god! You're proposing? We've known each other for 6 weeks! Stand up, your freaking me out! 16:47, April 24, 2011 (UTC)]] 12:31, April 24, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Category:Teams